


Of Mazes and Birthdays

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Tsuna, If you are angered by mazes dont read, It doesnt follow cannon???, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, everyone is over 18 even Lambo, i didnt even post this on Reborn's birthday, i dont remember the content of this, it was supposed to be a random thing but it turned into a Reborn birthday thing????, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Where Reborn has to complete a maze, to get a surprise.This was originally the first story I ever published on the internet. It's so bad





	Of Mazes and Birthdays

Reborn was lost. This was unusual for him he hardly ever got lost. He was lost in a maze that had randomly appeared in the back yard of the Vongola mansion swallowing Tsuna and her guardians whole. He looked intently at the piece of paper as if to set it on fire, in his hand. There were only three words on the paper

‘Complete the maze’ donned the paper in Tsuna’s scruffy scrawl. He looked around at the surroundings he found himself in another dead end he frowned he was so going to let his rage out on Tsuna when he completed the maze.

Meanwhile, in the centre of the maze Tsuna let out a sneeze and Gokudera began fussing over her health, the whole group sweatdropped at this as Tsuna reassured Gokudera that she wasn’t sick and it was just Reborn thinking about her.

It wasn’t for another 4 hours that Reborn got to the middle of the maze, however when he got there his rage at the maze vanished as he took in the sight around him, there was a banner up it was a plain banner. He was confused. Tsuna nodded at Mukuro to lower his illusions. With the illusions gone the maze vanished and was replaced by a large gazebo in the centre of the Vongola garden A the banner was no longer plain on the banner in rainbow coloured words was

“Happy birthday Reborn!” Reborn was speechless. Tsuna walked over to him tapped his chin closed and said

“Close your mouth or you’ll become a flycatcher.” The guardians laughed and Tsuna hugged Reborn. Reborn snapped back to his senses and returned the hug he then whispered into Tsuna’s ear

“Thank you Tsuna, I like it.” Tsuna blushed and buried her face in Reborn’s chest; he smiled fondly and kissed the top of her head.

“Your welcome Reborn.” Was muttered quietly against his chest.

“Hmm, you say something Tsuna?” teased Reborn. Tsuna pushed away from Reborn face bright red and shouted at him

“I said nothing you pacifier obsessed Adult!”


End file.
